


Replacement

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Housebound
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Love Notes, Masturbation, SLIGHTLY one-sided attraction, Size Kink, Stalker, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism, he's a clean boy now, mild emotional sex, mild hate sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Eugene stole all the batteries in the house, including the vibrator batteries and there's nowhere to boink off without him watching, plus... Kylie thought he was kinda cute, in a weird, creepy sort of way.A/N: Been sitting on this since September and finally got around to finishing it. Have the Housebound smut fic NO ONE asked for! <3





	Replacement

Dead. 

Out. 

Rubbish…

… and empty.

The junk drawer? Devoid as well. 

Was there not a single battery left in this whole goddamn house! One would think a group of savages lived here. Of course, they’d be wrong. Only two old gits, one compulsive thief and a woman sick of their combined shit lived here. 

Kylie slammed the drawer closed as hard as she could, trying to get some release out of the act but the drawer tracking stuttered and made the backing crack The sad way it slowly slid back open - loose and slightly broken - infuriated her all the more. It wasn’t enough that the freak had to steal the wires in this house, but now he was pilfering the batteries from everything he could sniff out, including her fucking VIBRATOR!!

A nasally chuckle leaked out from the pantry - so quiet she nearly missed it. Eugene was having a right fuckin' laugh at her expense this time.

“Fuckin’ creep,” she cursed, swallowing down a fountain of rage before giving into it and kicking her boot into the pantry door. Nothing broke, but the scuffle and rattle of Eugene in the walls got a little anger out of her system. Hearing him scurry off like a rat was gratifying at that moment. 

Kylie could pretend she didn’t know what happened to the junk drawer, which was still hanging half open - broken - but the scuff mark left on the pantry door was evidence.

She cleaned it off with a damp rag, huffing, and puffing and digging her nails through the loose hair over her face. Every little tickle of it on her cheeks just served to incite her rage all the more. 

Eugene thought he was playing a game, but this was not the time to get her riled up. The last time she felt this unpleasant was before Dennis - that crazed social worker - got his brains splattered in the grout.

Removing her messes somehow put things in perspective these days, so she cleaned away the sneaker skid mark and the countertops, mopped the floors and dusted out the cupboards. It only kept Eugene alive a little longer because she was less inclined to punch a hole in the wall and strangled the life out of him when he next chuckled from some hidden paneling behind her.

Breathe, Kylie. Just breathe and think of puffy pink clouds or some bullshit...

Kittens...

One. Two. Three... and inhale. Exhale. Clean some more.

There was still her shite attitude and general abrasiveness that needed working on, but for now, a run around with the hoover ought to calm her down before she did something she'd regret - something like killing the nutter in a blind rage. 

She liked Eugene, she really did. Kylie would hate to sit around all day in a mess of regret after kicking his bollocks in on some bender, but that didn't mean she'd suddenly become a saint just because the guy in her walls saved her from a sociopathic social worker.

A soft bang and thunk resounded above her head, proof that she’d spooked Eugene enough for him to go back into deep hiding. Hopefully, he'd find something on his engineered tele to watch until she'd calmed down. 

Standing alone, Kylie chewed on her tongue, itching for a ciggie but went to the broom closet instead. Beer would just make her lazy so the floors it was. 

She’d put her headphones in and do some mopping and hoovering and forget all about the fact that Eugene’s hands had touched the thing she shoved up her cunt when she was too horny to fuck the tension out with her fingers. Also, the vibrator was hidden under her folded underwear which meant he'd been touching those and that too made her nose wrinkle in disgust. 

An hour later, the house smelt like burnt dust and spray carpet cleaner. 

Kylie dumped the dust bag in the bin, tossed out the mop water and stood in the kitchen where the tile shined. The house looked cleaner than it had the night after she'd accidentally stabbed Graeme and Kylie felt better for it, although with another blasted four months to go before Amos gave her the snip there was little else to do but sit her ass down and watch tv now. 

Unfortunately for her, being idle just let the frustration from before leak back in like a brush fire that just wouldn't go out. 

Despite having a better relationship with her mum and Graeme, and herself for that matter, Kylie missed the days when she’d thought the moans and creaks in the house belonged to a ghost and not a guy living in the walls. At least she could masturbate back then - least she could lay in a sweaty heap thinking about Justin and that craziness he could do with his tongue without wondering about the eyes in the walls.

Of course, she still jilled off, but it was fast and joyless, and now Eugene had stolen her fucking batteries so she couldn’t even get off fast enough to avoid the feeling of being watched. Whether she was or not, in all actuality, was a toss-up. She wasn’t even sure he had enough sense to sexualize something like that, but it didn’t matter. He just didn’t get it. To Eugene, the concept of privacy only extended to him and everyone else was just characters on a screen. Her 'family' were just actors in a play. 

Kylie blew a strand of hair out her face, sinking back into the couch with her arms crossed over her stomach, staring blankly at the color-shift on the set. Life was reproachfully dull even with Eugene around. 

She needed a hobby, she decided.

When the ceiling shifted, Kylie ignored it, trying to lose herself in deep thought and old heists. 

When the china cabinet rattled, she ignored that too. Kylie pretended to be oblivious to the annoying little jabs Eugene made for about half an hour before she heard him utter a legit human noise and then… speech. 

“Pssst… Kylie…” Just an innocent, demented little whisper that shouldn’t have grabbed her, but indeed did. She sighed and threw her head back on the sofa backing; eyes rolling closed.

“What?” She asked, not bothering to sound anything but nasty. It was his fault she couldn’t fuck herself in her own home! - His fault that the only thing that could solve her issues today was empty in her bedside drawer. Which meant the nutter had been tiptoeing in her bedroom for awhile now, going through her drawers. Ugh… his hands had probably been in her underwear too.

‘Course his hands weren’t as disgusting as they’d once been… most of him was pretty clean thanks to her Mum laying down some new house rules for their new family member, but he still lived in the blasted walls and the last time she’d tried to clean back there he’d gone half mental. The vacuum had gone missing once or twice in the last few weeks and more than once she'd walked into her shower only to find the linoleum wet as if someone - a nameless intruder - had just used it.

Still, his hidden room behind the walls could have done with a proper clean. 

‘No! No, no, no no no.’ 

Kylie could still hear his manic whinging and feral growls when she got herself stuck between a stud and the electrical last week; a rag in hand and sloshing mop water at her thigh. She had never heard so much begging in her whole damn life. She’d dropped all her chemicals and cleaners right down and crawled herself back out the way she came as fast as possible. Fuck that mess. Literally and figuratively.

The china cabinet door swung open out the corner of her eye and unable to stop herself, she threw a leveled glare Eugene's way. He was peering through the dark cupboard, two large bulb-bright eyes on her. Her gaze narrowed... was he staring at her arse?

The clipped, sooty tips of his fingers curled around the wood trim, grazing the floor. He tapped them creepily and tried his best to smile.

“What’s it you want, Eugene? Can't you see I'm busy,” it wasn't really a question, not in the sense that she cared what he wanted. Kylie didn't want to deal with him while her mood was so utter shite, but he was fearless when the lights were off, or his holes were within scuttling reach.

“You mad?” He asked; so quick and throaty it was almost endearing. It was like being angry at a mangy pup - you didn’t wanna be, even if they were a bit disgusting, but she was and couldn’t shake it. 

She looked away from his attentive eyes, smiling meanly and went back to watching the tele. 

Worthless soaps on and nothing else to do. This was worse than a rehab center. A commercial for the local BINGO parlor popped on just as Eugene threw a paper airplane out his cubby hole. The dingy origami landed on the clean carpet and skidded the shag to the bare side of her foot. Kylie’s nose twitched but she refused to look at it until he was gone. 

After a few minutes of tapping nails and frustrated sounds, the china cabinet closed and the click and bang of his feet overhead signaled his retreat.

“Fucking hell,” she grumbled, throwing a glare at the ceiling before plucking the paper plane up with a curled upper lip. 

Kylie wasn’t sure what she expected when she opened up his message, but it sure as shit wasn’t a little marker heart with ‘K+E’ scrawled underneath it. 

What a blubbering bitch… stealing her vibrator batteries, probably most certainly touching her undies and now leaving little primary school valentines? - The man was proper insane if he thought Kylie was going to be wooed by such nonsense. With a scowl, she crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the dead fireplace, feeling a black crushing of guilt add to her mood.

Would have been more dramatic had she not let the fire go out again… plus, she wouldn't have to look at the pathetic crumpled up paper like she'd ripped poor Eugene's heart out and tossed it in the rubbish. 

Another two hours of midday soaps went by, leaving the morning marathon on a cliffhanger of droll proportions. By the time the season ended, Kylie was left more annoyed that Miss Mary Sue on the soaps had gotten a good dicking from morning ‘till noon by two blokes with broad shoulders, and two hard cocks most like, and Kylie had spent most of the day on the sofa in her socks and sweats with a creep watching her from the walls. Not a single stiff cock in sight.

Lucky prick, she thought nastily, switching off the tele with a curled upper lip and another reason to feel like the world was against her.

While sitting on the sofa, hate-eying the blank screen, Kylie noticed the hunched figure reflected in the dead tele. He was standing halfway behind the kitchen wall, peering in at her silently. 

The width of Eugene’s shoulders in the tele wasn’t so different from the fit bastard on the soaps… which merged the two men in her mind until she was realizing - as if it hadn’t be obvious before - that Eugene was a man. A man with a cock between his legs like any other. 

Kylie crossed her arms over her stomach and sneered at his reflection, refusing to notice him any more than she already had. All this pent up sexual tension was making her bonkers if the idea of Eugene and fucking were occupying inside the same thought.

The tapping drum of his fingers gave her chills while the boyish obsession he exuded added to the perverted notions surrounding him. The idea of him and her… rutting around the house like animals gave her goosebumps, and for some reason, the tingle in her limbs flowed downward, sticking between her thighs. 

Suddenly, Kylie was more turned on than pissed off.

She had an awful… disgusting thought - a thought that involved Eugene, the cupboard, and her bare ass. A sentient dick to shove up her cunt and maybe shut her the fuck up. Or perhaps she'd leave him a note in one of the vents, telling him to meet her in the basement with the sheet over his head so she could push him down over one of the dusty armchairs and ride him without having to look at that adoration he'd been staring at her with.

She sat there, frowning, curling her nose at the thought but it wouldn’t go away, and by the time she heard the front door open, it’d been hours since she’d been chewing on it. Her Mum brought in groceries for dinner, and as had become her usual, Kylie helped her with the bags.

Outside the house, the air was cold and crisp and with an armful of rubbish, and a cigarette hanging out her mouth, she spotted Eugene peering at her from her bedroom window.

Kylie paused, rearranged the shopping in one arm and plucked the smoke from between her lips. 

She blew out an angry cloud as the shadowed figure of one creepy prick stared down at her; a hand on the window pane. If Kylie were just some weak bitch in those soaps, she might have been worried about Eugene, but his presence was more annoying than anything. Frustrating too, because she was on lockdown in a house with a weak shower head, no batteries and this dick hiding in the walls… watching.

He had one. Kylie could imagine it being this wormy little thing that he either didn't know how to use or something he mashed furiously while she was changing or showering. That was an unfair train of thought, but it helped keep her head off possibly taking advantage of an unstable, lovesick agoraphobe.

If the worst should happen, Kylie figured she could frig herself in the bushes… or under her bed maybe. 

She took another obnoxious looking drag of her cigarette and grumbled, “What ah’ dick…”

Course, calling him a dick immediately lead her back to thinkin’ about his dick and so on and so forth. All manner of disgusting outcomes crept into her head - all of them just made Kylie’s mood even fouler than before. 

Kylie brought in the potatoes and firewood, finishing off the soak of nicotine outside like an upstanding daughter would and decided that depriving herself of her own body's needs just because of Eugene, was letting the freak win. If he watched, then he watched. She sure as fuck knows he’s seen it before. Those sketches of her in the bathtub weren’t drawn from his imagination after all. The only difference between now and then would be that she’d know he was there, maybe spying, maybe not. For some really fucked up reason, it wasn’t as unappealing as she wanted it to be.

The ‘not all that unappealing’ feeling became a mild interest by dinner and then when her Mum brought out the biscuits and gossip, Kylie was looking forward to spending the night in her room with the door locked and some music on. 

She sat at the table with her hands shoved in the deep trenches of her hoodie and stared at the plate full of stale sweets with a thin expression, loathing herself as arousal started to build up over the general frustration from the past few weeks. 

How long had it been since she’d last got herself off?

Months - it’d been months. Been a lot longer than that since she actually got dicked and got off.

Jesus christ, an orgasm felt good enough when there was a week between the last, but months? Kylie’s interest shifted to anticipation like a stiff kick up the arse; brutal and fast. Her toes curled in her socks, her stomach pulled tight. She needed to leave the table because being this fuckin’ turned on around her Mum and Graeme was all sorts of explicit.

“I don't feel well. I’m going to bed,” Kylie blurted, looking around the table with a half-cocked expression, catching a double take from her Mum and a slow look up over the Sunday paper from Graeme. 

“What about the dishes?” Her Mum whinnied; eyes wet.

Kylie was already pushing her chair in, shuffling to the stairs with hunched determination. 

“Just leave them for the mornin',” Kylie replied, and when her Mum started to caterwaul, she huffed, “Look! - I’ll do them in the morning. Now leave me alone, or I’m gonna be sick on the fuckin’ floor. Christ...”

Her Mum blinked, shook her head and frowned down at the dinner table. Kylie paused again, tapped a palm on the banister and sighed. It wasn’t her Mum’s fault. If Kylie was gonna stop being such a bitch she had to focus on the small stuff to - stuff like not being a brat even if her Mum was laying on the waterworks thick. 

“... dinner was fine. Thanks,” she mumbled before heading up the stairs, feeling a slight pang of guilt at the pinched look left on her Mum’s face. She was good at that, making Kylie feel bad, and these days it got to her and what was worse was her Mum knew it too. Right now she had to get in her room, flip the radio on and skulk or… 

Inside her room, Eugene had left dusty footprints on the carpet. She stood there with a few fingers on the door handle and chewed her lip with annoyance. Three hours ago, she'd vacuumed the floor, and now it was clogged with wall dust. 

Again.

“Of course,” she grumbled, folding herself out of her hoodie with a mean edge to every movement. Arousal had turned to anger again, and Kylie wanted to beat on someone more than she did herself at this point. The back and forth emotions were getting exhausting. One second she was ready to exorcise her demons and the next she wanted to smash the bathroom mirror and toss everything out the goddamn window. Instead of doing either, she slammed her door shut and flipped the latch.

While her room was quiet aside from the jabbering from the radio, she could feel Eugene's presence lingering. He wasn't visible, but that just meant Kylie checked every corner for him even though she'd find no sign of him.

Not behind the drapes, or under the bed or in the wall. 

Cubby and closet were empty. 

The nutter wasn't clinging to the ceiling either so that meant he was peering up from the floor vents or some other unseen peephole. He was ace at hiding after all and if Eugene didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t. 

For a few minutes, she paced. Thumb between her teeth; chewed raw and tender. The biting, dusty reek of him was still prevalent in her room. He smelt oddly of mothballs but without the chemical tang... musky and dry. It was a familiar smell, something that had a memory of its own that made it harder to convince herself to just get this over with and frig herself into a better mood.

Kylie sank down on the edge of her bed and waited. For what? - She wasn't really sure. Sounds, maybe. Proof that Eugene was watching her? The lack of noise just egged her darker thoughts back to the forefront of her brain.

Minutes passed and nothing - not a peep. That feeling of being watched was still sticking to her skin. Her paranoia had no factual evidence, but knowing Eugene, he was waiting for her to let her guard down. The nutter liked to show up when he was least expected.

No sound or scuttle, just her own nasally breath and the ‘thump’rush’thump’ of her pulse. This was stupid. Matsurbating in the open was gonna invite company Kylie didn't want, and after she finished herself off, she was going to regret it, but her cunt pulsed and that sickly overpowering need to get off was mind-numbing. It'd be a lie to say this whole situation wasn't exciting her either...

Kylie took a heavy breath, swallowed her personal disgust and untied her sweats like unraveling an anchor. She laid back on her bed with a substantial bounce, kicking off the scratchy cotton and black underwear and sighed at the fresh air that stuck between her legs. She elbowed her way up to the middle of her bed and splayed out with her palms on her lower stomach; teasingly close.

A soft shift in the walls made her thighs twitch, but she ignored it, trying to think of Justin and his tongue and the stuff they used to do high off their rocker when they couldn't sleep after a gig. The idiot was shite at robberies and anything else, except going down under. A bit of chemical smoke and his tongue was the only thing she enjoyed back then.

It had probably been the only reason she'd hung out with him after the first little drug bust. His dick had been useless, but that tongue…

Kylie closed her eyes, wet two fingers over her tongue and shoved ‘em down between her thighs until the smooth, hot knot of nerves was swollen between her digits. She pinched and pulled, rubbing it gently as if trying to get that slippery contact her body was remembering and wanting. 

Eugene thought he was a proper sneak behind the side walls, but she could hear his knees bumping the drywall as she stroked herself. Kylie held her breath and listened for the brush of his new sweater against the slats, that stupid Christmas one her Mum made him - two felt bells and mistletoe. 

Mum thought it was real fucking funny when Kylie said he'd need real bells so he didn't scare the piss out of everyone in the night or the damn day. The felt bells remained, and Eugene kept sneaking around the house, silent for the most part. Either he was too distracted by what she was doing now to keep himself quiet, or Kylie was just that hyper-aware of him this time.

She blew a few strands of hair off her forehead, dug her ass down into the bed and imagined Justin’s mouth mercilessly attacking her cunt as she ran another tour of spit-slick fingers over her clit, trying not to focus on Eugene listening in on her. 

Could he see? Kylie figured he did. He probably was jerking off as she worked herself smoothly over. The thought of Eugene eyeing her through a loose outlet or some skinny tear in the molding was way too exciting to ignore. Every time she imagined him with his face stuck to the inner walls, eyes stretched open and mouth quivering, her insides would pull tight. Maybe he had a hand down his trousers… maybe his dick wasn't small and wormy... perhaps it was harder than the steel pipes in the walls and reasonably thick. 

Her nose wrinkled with nasty guilt and mild disgust but the idea and quick image of Eugene strokin’ off to her made Kylie sigh like she might as well have had Justin's tongue up her snatch. A part of her wanted to say his name, just a little weak 'Eugene' that'd get him scrambling out whatever dark crevice he was hiding in... get him lifting her legs up over his shoulder and shoving his cock inside her until every tight ball of anger was viciously fucked out of her.

A thick, sensitive flicker of pleasure radiated under her fingers at the thought.

Kylie trembled, squeezed her eyes shut and let her knees fall open, making the pleasure shift just enough to make her gasp. It was good. Everything was overly tender thanks to Eugene having provided the perfect anti-masturbation environment up until now. There was definitely some suppressed exhibitionist bullshit kink that was doing her in. Couple that with this tension and it was doing her more than a fair few favors. 

She turned her hips down, wiggling her ass into the comforter and sighed; eyes fluttering open as her orgasm started to build and peak. 

Kylie blinked, staring at a blot in her room and paused as the blurry figure behind her lashes swayed. 

Eugene, she realized and was oddly unsurprised or embarrassed by his appearance. 

Standing at the foot of her bed, the creep - Eugene - in all his ragged glory, stared at where her fingers had paused over the top of her cunt. His clean, pale lips parted - the carefully trimmed beard exposing the hang of his jawline. His fingers were twitching at his thighs, still wearing one of Graeme’s old pair of jeans that were buckled high around his waist; green Christmas sweater stuffed in the denim hem.

He was not ideal - not at all what she looked for in a sexual partner, but Kylie begrudgingly admitted that there was something cute about him...

She bit her tongue, swallowing some nerves and rolled her clit. A laborious throng of pleasure ran up her middle, making her inner thighs tense and knees wobble. Eugene padded from foot to foot as he stared at her gettin’ off; sunken eyes honed in on the moist flesh Kylie worked firmly before him. 

This was an idiotic move. Eugene was not all there, her Mum was right about that bit. He was off and mental and had a crush on her, but Kylie wasn't perfect, and she was selfish at heart. 

He looked curious, aroused maybe too - it was hard to tell with Eugene since he always had that wide-eyed look when out in the open. That sorta panicky expression Justin used to get when he heard police sirens or the hollow look Kylie would get after a nightmare… staring at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Before she could finish with Eugene heaving under his sweater, Kylie paused - just as the feeling was started to solidify - and lifted her knees slowly. She stared up at him with furrowed brows and a thin mouth, clutching the bedspread in one hand and her hot cunt in the other.

“What are you doin’ here, Eugene?” She asked, slightly out of breath but angry… still angry. Why'd she always have to be so angry all the damn time?

He didn’t respond, just looked from where her palm was covering up the slippery folds of wet pink skin, back to her pinched face of irritation a wrinkled revulsion.

Kylie inhaled, counting backward from five and exhaled before asking him again, “You do know this is my room, right? Mine. As in, it’s fuckin' private, mate...”

“You called my name.”

Kylie’s stomach tensed. 

She grimaced, scooting up into a sitting position and pulled a pillow to stuff between her naked thighs as a wave of uncertainty and embarrassment hit her. Eugene blinked at the pillow and took a short step back; folding his hands over his belt and then gulped as his pinkie grazed a bulge in the denim. So his cock hadn’t rotted off then.

She arched a brow and eyed what little she could see of the protrusion past his broad hands.

“Pretty sure I’d remember if I’d called for you,” she told him, feeling nasty again, not to mention horny and a tick confused to add to it all. There was a standing dick in her room, and there were a fair few months left on her tracking brace… and the idea of letting him fuck her was just shy of gross, yet Kylie pulled the pillow away anyhow. She watched his eyes move back to her cunt. - the blind one with the clouds in it following the healthy one a half second slower. 

“You know what to do with this right?” She nodded between her legs, giving the erection he was hiding behind his hands a quick eye dart to and from her snatch. The ordinarily pale, ashen skin of his face went ruddy like a cold snap of wind hit his cheeks.

His lips parted, trembling a little before he nodded. The way he was looking at her - all too eager and shaky - was worrying. Kylie didn’t want him getting his rocks off before she did, but there was no going back now.

It would be just as embarrassing to backtrack as it was mustering the courage to 'seduce' him.

"So? You know how to use that thing or do you need instructions on it like you did basic hygiene." It was mean, and Kylie regretted it immediately, but it seemed he hadn't acknowledged the insult or registered it had been one in the first place.

“Saw you with that boy when you’s was starting to drink. He came up behind you and-”

“Okay,” she cut him off, feeling less than thrilled that he’d seen her with… whoever his name was. That was back before she’d left home in her mid-teens. Just a year after her Father moved on and two years before she packed her shit up and skipped off herself. 

"Also, your Mum and Graeme-"

"Jesus Christ, Eugene! Shut up."

This whole thing had the potential to be right awful, and yet Kylie sighed, deciding she was gonna think with her pussy this time and proceeded to roll over on her stomach. 

Behind her, Eugene made a weird noise - it sounded like a cross between a moan and a hiccup, but that didn’t matter because she'd already signed up for this. No going back now, she decided.

With a bite to her lower lip, she raised her ass and shoved a pillow under her hips. The ever-there presence of Eugene grew closer, but the bed didn't dip. Kylie listened for his breathing, tuned into the minute shift of his feet on her carpet floor and grabbed twin fistfuls of her comforter before leering back over her shoulder.

“Well!?" she snapped, "You know what to do with it then… just,” Kylie paused and eyed him cautiously while his clipped fingers started fumbling with his belt, “try not to make a fuckin’ mess. I don’t wanna scrub your jizz out of these sheets.” 

Kylie watched, neck straining, as the leather belt hung loosely around Eugene’s hips. He was thin and lanky, but not unappealing... not really anyway. The oversized pants made him appear more emaciated than he was though, and once he released his pants, the material sagged and started to fall. She turned back around to the floral bedspread before she got herself a peak and ran off scared. 

This was stupid… stupid and selfish but the whole thing was hotter than a backyard sauna. No amount of private morality was gonna sway her conscious this time. She wanted this and fuck Eugene for bringing feelings into the mix. That was his problem, not hers.

"I can help you clean it up. I got really good at fixing my mess. I'll show-"

“Stop talking..." she grumbled.

"... look, you can just cum in me if you can’t help it alright?” She added softly, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he'd never stuck his dick in anyone before. Plus, she’d been on the pill since before she left home and aside from the slimy mess being a bit nasty, Kylie always had a thing for cum. She didn't mind it like most girls did - sometimes, with the right guy, she even liked the taste of it.

Eugene swallowed audibly.

Downstairs she could hear the living room TV switch on. Her Mum had that dumb show on tonight and that, coupled with the radio, would drown out any squeaky mattress springs and moanings going on. If she were lucky, she’d have to hold those sounds in, but as the bed started to dip, Kylie decided that going into this with zero expectations would lead to less disappointment.

If he was worthless in the sack... well, Kylie had to remind herself it wouldn't be his fault for not knowing. Of course, men could learn if they actually gave a shite.

A soft, slightly fuzzy thigh nudged the back of her own. Her fingers went numb in the sheets as she stared openly at the bedsheets; waiting eagerly. Eugene’s naked skin was warm. The contact made her legs break out in goosebumps. 

Fuckin' hell of a reaction considering... 

Kylie held her breath, biting her lip when one calloused hand grabbed the meat of her ass, pulling her cheek to the side and open; air cooling the exposed sticky flesh. 

The shite disc jockey finally hit the grunge hour; blasting something more her speed while the bare dick behind her poked the curve between her inner thigh and rear end. She closed her eyes, exhaled and reminded herself that it wasn’t Eugene that was turning her on so much, just the situation. Kylie had already gotten herself close and there was somethin’ real fucked up about this that she was perversely attracted to. 

She wasn’t taking advantage of him was she? She was. Had been... and was going to keep using him until she got off probably. Guilt mixed with arousal and for a moment Kylie was sure she could ignore it, but Eugene had to go and say he loved her before nudging his wet cockhead towards her eager slit.

“Kylie and Eugene forever,” he finished quietly; whispering. 

“Euge-” she was gonna tell him to piss off - ask him to get out of her room and tell him this wasn’t what she wanted. Kylie was gonna yell at him or maybe try to let him down gently… anything to get out of this uncomfortable position, but he spread her open with another hard hand on her other ass cheek - two thumbs spreading her open wide - and plunged a big... fat... meaty cock inside of her.

Kylie fisted her sheets and opened her mouth in a wordless cry against the sweet friction burn of hard, hot dick.

Her lashes fluttered. Drool wet the fabric under her face as Eugene reenacted whatever he’d witnessed all those years ago with what's-his-name. 

As soon as he'd made his little confession, Kylie knew this was going to spell ruin one way or another. 

She was more than proper fucked.

... totally fucked.

She’d let a lovesick stalker who lived in her walls get his dick wet and now she was stuck with the outcome… and the worst of it was that he had a dick bigger than she’d seen in most adult films; way more significant than she'd ever had personally. Had she gotten a peek beforehand, Kylie would have told him to go and get bummed. It was nothing like she'd thought. 

Not wormy or tiny at all...

Kylie swallowed, grit her teeth together and thrust herself back until her insides pulsed tight with pain. Eugene’s body heat was making her break out in a hot sweat, or maybe that was the dick wedged as far up her snatch as it could go and yet she couldn't feel his hips on her, however. 

How fuckin’ huge was that thing?! How was it that she hadn’t done this until now? How come-

“Ooh,” she groaned stupidly as he pulled back, massaging muscles that hadn't been stretched in who knew how long. Her nose ached in the bed, shoving her face in the mattress and anchoring one fist on the edge of her mattress with the other in the bottom bed sheet.

“... fuck me," she swore, groaning indignantly. 

Eugene did as he was told even though she’d meant the curse figuratively. 

For once she didn’t have anything sassy or shitty to say. The only thing she could manage was a litany of sloppy ‘fucks’ that eventually bled together to form some shameless gurgle as Eugene worked a deformed cock in and out of her. One of his hands pushed down on her lower back, digging into her spine and forcing her hips up higher, making the sudden angle run too deep. Pain ran up the root of her stomach, and with a shout, Kylie jerked forward - the massive cock popping out and Eugene falling forwards. The sleek line of dick left a trail of drying coolness along the back of her thigh. It nearly ghosted the back of her calf.

“Too deep, you dick…” she hissed, panting and then immediately felt bad when Eugene started to stutter.

“I’m-I’m… I’m sorry, Kylie - sorry. Didn’t mean it... ah'didn’t-”

“... jesus christ,” she groaned at the damp heat of his breath on the back of her head, “it’s… fine. Just keep yer distance a bit more, yeah? I got limits, and you're not gonna get it all in."

"Try as you might...” she finished weakly.

“Right. I know the stopping place now.”

The gentle, apologetic rasp of his voice reminded her of that day she finally found him in the walls - in the hidden room where he’d spent most of his life ‘borrowing’ their things. Kylie blew a few dark strands of hair out of her face, rubbed her cheek into the bed and tightened her grip of the bed as Eugene braced a hand above her shoulder and positioned his cock back at her slit.

"Go on then," she told him; waiting.

She licked her lips in preparation and focused on breathing through the stretch and that tight knot of discomfort when his bulbous cockhead hit the back of her. Eugene stopped there, made a wheezing groan and pulled back; shuddering exhales. He wasted no time in sliding back in. No deeper than she could handle, but just shy of that pleasure/pain in-between.

“Fuuuuck,” she groaned; eyes rolling back. 

One of those rare, straining smiles pulled at her face as jolts of pleasure pulsed up her belly. Each thrust was bringing her back to the state she'd left off in - each stretch making her spine tense and belly clench. His rhythm was shite, and she had to wiggle her ass back and up to get him hitting all the right spot every so often, but for a greenie, he was grand. Maybe Eugene couldn’t keep a proper pace but it didn’t really matter because Kylie liked a fat cock and his was the thickest she’d ever had. 

His janky pace abruptly shifted, becoming faster; deeper. 

Little, throaty grunts snuck between his lips, making Kylie blush hard for whatever reason. The bed springs squeaked, and the box spring banged the wall, but she was too far gone to care about the ruckus. She was in that shade of pleasure where her Mum could have walked in and she’d have given fuck-all. Her whole world had shrunk to the feeling between her legs.

Eugene’s desperate moans barely registered as she leaked spittle into her sheets, focusing on her own pleasure while the radio chugged out something heavy and loud. 

Those first warm squirts of cum took her by surprise. Kylie hissed, and delved a quick hand between her cunt and the pillow, mashing her clit with two fingers as fast as possible as Eugene's fingers dented her ass, and his pace slipped into fast, hard, slow and faster while he came. 

That hot, full feeling spread inside, making the furious rub of her fingers feel like molten brimstone. Kylie got herself quivering - so close - before he could stop milking his cock dry. His final, weak thrust and her determined masturbation, got her off like she hadn’t in years. It was warm and staggering. Her legs twitched around his knees and her nose wrinkled and brows furrowed; cumming soundlessly.

Kylie balked, choking on the waves with her eyes squeezed shut and finally let herself go. Cum leaked out her cunt; flooding on a stream of her own thin fluids and contracting muscles. 

For the first time in months, she felt relaxed. 

Fuckin' zen.

The perpetual annoyance in response to nearly everything disappeared and with a giant exhale, she grinned in euphoria. 

Christ… that had been good. Aces, in fact. Didn’t even fuckin’ matter it’d only lasted five minutes…

“It’s getting on your pillow,” Eugene commented, sounding dazed but coherent.

“Ugh - whatever. Who gives a shit,” Kylie mumbled, deflating into the bed as warm spunk dribbled out onto her sheets and pillowcase. 

As the seconds passed, Kylie felt her mind fog over like an expensive drug high - so well doped that she barely moved when Eugene carefully removed himself from her warmth. Stretching muscles tensed as he popped free of the snug ring at her entrance. The still hard, flared head of his dick poked her butt as he swayed before leaving behind a wet patch to dry slowly. 

"Do you want me to get a cloth?" Eugene asked quietly, sounding like he wanted something else - something Kylie wasn't physically able to give right now... maybe not emotional capable either.

She was already consumed by the thought of next time - lost in a dozen hard fucks with Eugene and that choice cock when a knock came at her door.

She froze, whipped her head around, staring through a mess of dark hair at her bedroom door. She'd locked it right? All of a sudden she couldn't remember anything between this morning and the second Eugene’s hands dug into her ass.

'Kylie?'

Her Mum...

'Kylie… if we leave the dishes for the morning, they’re gonna be a mucked up…'

“What. The. Fuck…” Kylie whispered under the metal orchestra coming out of the radio. 

Behind her, Eugene was already buckling his belt and plucking something off her floor. The bed springs whined loudly, making Kylie wince in sudden shame. She turned around just in time to see Eugene lowering that ugly Christmas sweater over a pale bare stomach; bruises and old scars littering the trimmed lean muscles.

There was history etched there. Memories he'd probably tell her about if Kylier cared to ask him sometime.

As she lifted on her elbows, bare ass in the air - ready to say something to him - her Mum knocked four more damn times. Eugene spooked, padding backward with his fingers curling at his sides - looking the part of 'creep' despite the relaxed bend of his knees and healthy pallor. 

Eugene hovered, paced between her and the door before leaning down to wrap her up in an awkward hug. Her hair was still stuck in her face and the harder he squeezed, the more the strands yanked against her shoulder, but it wasn't the most uncomfortable hug she'd ever received... not by a long shot. The dig of his forearm made her throat ache, and the sweet ‘I love you’ he whispered against her cheek made that sour guilt come back... but she refused to be a bitch and leave him hanging. Those first warm squirts of cum took her by surprise. 

"... you're not half bad yourself."

It was a lame response in all reality, but he liked it and gave her a scratchy kiss on the cheek before releasing her. Then he was gone.

Kylie watched him slip through her doorless closet into the darkness. She heard him fumbling through the walls a scant second later. 

'... Kylie, please?' Her Mum begged once again.

Oh, for fucks sake. There was no escaping it - no running off anymore, so whatever... the dishes were gonna get done even if she had to walk down the stair with a limp.

"I hear you," she barked at the door. The thunk above her head made her cheeks feel scratchy with heat again. She wiped away the sweat from her face and threw the cum-stained pillow on the floor.

'You promised you’d do the washing up after that night with the-“

“Okay!” She shouted and then - turning the radio down - said a little less meanly, “okay… just give me a couple minutes…”

Immediately, the watery voice broke into a smile, 'Amos brought some crumpets, but I told him you were poorly. You didn't eat the leftover pork from Sunday, did you? I’ve got it - the crumpets - down in the kitchen with a spot of tea.'

“Yeah, fine,” Kylie muttered, attention on her walls and the pounding blood flow between her legs. 

She felt sticky and hot and adequately fucked but Eugene wasn’t just a cock she could use when she got horned up… which was the only thinking stopping her from basking in the high - that and the damned dishes.

Either this was another stepping stone to being less of a dick herself or she was gonna have to invite the weirdo to play a board game every now and then. 

After cleaning herself up and stripping her bed - sheets in the hamper for the morning washing up - Kylie scrubbed the dishes until her cuticles were grey and swollen; savoring the after-fucked feeling to the fullest.

Before heading back upstairs, she made one last stop. 

Kylie got to the fireplace in the nick of time, shoving Graeme out of the way with an elbow and a muffled apology a second later. Eugene’s little love note was still there, crumpled up and sooty from where she’d tossed it like rank garbage. 

She pinned it up on the wall beside her bedside table… and though she wasn’t sure she’d ever loved anyone except maybe her Mum and her Father before that soured into feelings of betrayal, what she'd grown to feel for Eugene could've been love. 

Maybe. 

It still sounded stupid, but it made the time when he’d creep into her room at night and hold her less awkward - made the times she’d pull his cock out for some tension draining less guilty. 

By the time the tracking brace came off, Eugene felt less like some creepy guy living in the walls and more like part of a family she never thought she’d have.

The dickhead still drained all the electronics and stole the batteries, though. Kylie sometimes got overly suspicious. She figured he knew exactly what he was doing. The man wasn't stupid like she used to think. He was too smart sometimes...

It was a fitting punishment that he’d be a manipulative little shite just like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for those that read and if you for some reason finished this without watching the film, I highly recommend it to anyone that likes kiwi horror/comedy. Eugene is an adorable sooty stalker and I'm pretty sure he's seen Kylie masturbate at least once. What else is she suppose to do while under house arrest?
> 
> If you have the time. I'd love to hear what worked and what didn't. Thank you!
> 
> And as always, thank you to Darth Fucamus for going over this with me. You rock. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.io/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
